Pain and Panic
Pain and Panic are the minions of Hades and the secondary antagonists in Disney's Hercules, the quaternary antagonists in it's midquel Hercules: Zero to Hero, and recurring characters in the TV Show. Pain and Panic play the essential role in any villain's quest for power- they constantly unwittingly mess things up and give Hades outlets to vent his anger. As per usual, whenever a villain tells his incompetent stooges to do something for him, they make mistakes that make us wonder why he doesn't just do things on his own in the first place. Pain is a fat purple demon, and Panic is a skinny green demon. They came into his Underworld to help and assist Hades, but they aren’t the best, as they didn't let Hades know that the The Three Fates arrived. Pain and Panic are both voiced by Bob Goldthwait and Matt Frewer. They can transform into anything, such as worms, snakes, little boys, woodland critters, worthless bugs, and birds. At one point, they transformed into a female horse to lure Pegasus into a trap. At another, they turned into little boys pretending to be trapped under a gigantic boulder to set up the battle between Hercules and The Hydra. Pain and Panic were received the task from Hades to kidnap Young Hercules and turn him mortal. But since Pain and Panic did not feed him every last drop, Hercules still contained his god-like strength. When an elderly couple found Hercules, Pain and Panic transformed into snakes to scare them off and finish off Hercules. Unknown to them, he still had he strength, and hurled the two imps into a nearby mountain. So the two decided to let Hades THINK they took care of him. However, as the movie progress, Hades discovers from slave Megara that Hercules is still alive. Once this is found out, Hades brutally punishes Pain and Panic through acts of violence. Towards the end of the film, Pain and Panic grow fond of Hercules, as they partake in his merchandise (highly disliked by Hades, however). They even watch as Hercules becomes a god again after saving Meg from the Pit of Death, and then knocks Hades into the pit where he is dragged into the depths of the pit by the souls, and both are glad at the idea that he will be trapped there forever, as they are now free from his wrath. Pain and Panic, alongside several other Disney faces, appear in the Disney Cartoon “''House of Mouse''”. One episode, “''Jiminy Cricket''”, features Pain and Panic tricking Pinocchio out of his conscience Jiminy Cricket and into hanging out with them. Another episode, “Halloween for Hades”, also feature Pain and Panic, who are unpleased with the fact Mickey is turning Hades good to impress Maleficent, but are relieved later on when Hades remains evil. As their names imply, Pain often suffers injuries, while Panic has many panic attacks. Trivia *Pain and Panic is very similar to Cubot and Orbot since they both work with their master (Pain and Panic to Hades and Oubot and Cubot to Dr. Eggman), both got treated badly with their boss, both are stupid and funny sidekicks, both failed to beat the heroes and both try to make their boss proud instead of anger. Gallery Pain and Panic.jpg worms.gif|Pain & Panic turning to worms Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Minion Category:Monsters Category:Elementals Category:Demon Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Kidnapper Category:Partners in Crime Category:Master Manipulator Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Dimwits Category:Male Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards